ABSTRACT (Core A: Administrative Core) The Administrative Core (Core A) exists to provide coordinated logistical support to all the research projects and between the projects and the two research cores, to maximize the success of the overall Program. This includes maintaining communication among the investigators in all components of the Program, leading the decision-making process, continuously monitoring the overall progress of the Program, and providing overall grant management and coordination with the Sponsor. Core A will provide fiscal management, administrative support, manuscript preparation, meeting organization, shared data management and trafficking and planning for all components of the Program. The Core will allocate funds for each Project and each Core facility, working with administrators affiliated with each project and Core. Quarterly and annual financial status reports, and projections, will be prepared by Core A. Core A will be used equally by all project leaders and core directors. These administrative, accounting and planning services are essential for the success and smooth operation of the Program Project.